


An Apocalypse

by AmberLynn2424



Series: An Apocalypse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Madness, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madness spreads. The world dies, taking many with it. Animals are going as insane as humans. No where is safe. What's left for the remaining survivors? Join me in finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

Forty-eight minutes. Twenty-seven seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Twenty-eight seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Twenty-nine seconds.

James kept counting as he walked down the blank sidewalk. It reflected the summer sun as he walked. Three textbooks balanced in one hand, a burrito in the other. He keeps walking, tearing into the salty beef wrap. His mind is only going over the same three equations for his mathematics class.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-one seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-two seconds.

Dropping a pen, he glared at it. Did he really need such a device? No, not when he could risk dropping his breakfast or books. He kept walking.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-three seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-four seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-five seconds.

A construction worker stood next to a hardware store. The front window was broken. The worker, dressed in standard yellow vest, jeans, and work boots, stood studying the wreck while holding a hammer to the side. James didn’t notice him as he passed.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-six seconds.

Forty-eight minutes. Thirty-seven seconds.

The back of James’ head caved in, giving into the brute power of the hammer. Without ever knowing what was going on, a college boy was killed. The hammer drove into the skull with every five seconds that passed. Within a minute, brains splattered across the laughing construction worker. Within two, the construction worker had made a hole through the front of the face and was hitting the concrete.

Like an animal, he stood as a woman screamed. He charged at her as James’ body lays cold.


	2. Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig faces the girl.

Craig huddled in his basement. Above him, people ransacked his house. There was stomping, throwing, screaming. Craig wasn’t sure what they were doing. Were they stealing his possessions?

In his mind’s eye, he imagined them throwing his collection of comic books. Burning them on the stove he rarely used. He whimpered at the thought of his years being wasted and burned. He covered his mouth as all at once the noises above him stopped as if in sync. 

All together, the small crowd that had built in his above living room started throwing open doors, searching for him. 

Craig, a skinny man for his unhealthy habit of buying precious comics rather than food, was thankful that his hoard had carried down here. He shuffled to the side, sliding in between two stacks of boxes, filled with comic books from his old shop. Hiding in his corner, he faintly felt nostalgia. When he was a child, his dream was to be in a small place, surrounded by comics and enjoying them. He was in his dream place but too frightened to breath much less enjoy the colored pictures that couldn’t save him.

The door above slammed open. The ‘click-click-click’ of a tongue was heard. 

“Craigggg-y.” A sweet voice called and walked down the steps. Each time her hard boot collided with the strained wood of the stairs, there was a ‘thump’. With each thump, Craig sucked in more breath to stop himself from screaming.

“I know you’re here.”

The voice made his skin clam up. It was the girl that used to come in his shop; once a year, always for a Spiderman comic book for her nephew. He asked her out once and he wanted to die when he saw her again. 

The metal bat she was carrying landed hard enough to crack the cement of the basement. The sound made Craig scream and cover his head. 

The girl knocked away the box he was hiding behind, laughing as Spiderman comic books fell out. 

“My nephew will love these, thank you Craig!” Rang the sweet voice as her body lifted the bat, as if she were playing baseball. As the crowd came down, the girl swung and hit a homerun!

The crowd cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, no idea what's happening. Will update tomorrow or day after. Hopefully this will gain some following. That would be nice. Comments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is even more!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going but let's post up another chapter! Comments are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is even more so!


End file.
